Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Reiatsu coloring According to the color spreads of chapter 162, Ichigo's Shikai reiatsu is gold colored. The anime recolored it blue. Shouldn't we add this to his "Vast Spiritual Power" section, or at least make a note of it? :You can put the differences in the trivia section in the trivia section, just make sure it's properly referenced or it will be removed --Kamikaze839 (talk) 02:58, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Relation to Kukaku and Ganju Should we not edit his infobox to reflect the same information that Isshin's does? Considering that Isshin is Kukaku and Ganju's uncle, would it not stand to reason that they'd be the cousins of Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu? Windrays (talk) 02:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) No they are secondary relations to Ichigo no need to overload his info box especially considering that they are really Isshins family predominantly.-- Kaien is Ichgo's cousin? Shouldn't so one mention that ichigo and kaien were actually cousin since issin was his uncle? Justin Holland (talk) 19:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :No, as stated in the discussion above this one, they are secondary relatives to him, and including them would overload his infobox. And they're more directly related to Isshin than to Ichigo. Also, sign your posts. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 19:49, March 14, 2013 (UTC) All right then, just a thought. Justin Holland (talk) 19:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ichigo is member of Shiba Clan? If Isshin Kurosaki formerly known as Isshin Shiba is/was from Shiba Clan, then Ichigo Kurosaki is also a member of Shiba Clan. As it has been stated Isshin Kurosaki is of a branch of the Shiba family and is likely the head of that branch of the family. In Japanese nobility it basically works that the sons of a noble house are given lesser titles and houses to head as the main assets go to the first born male. This would insinuate that Isshin is a younger son if he is the head of branch family. This would also mean that his older brother i.e. Kaien, Kūkaku & Ganju Shiba father is head of the main family. --Ankit09 - Talk - 08:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Except Isshin pretty much left the Shiba Clan behind and took to a life in the Human World. Isshin may be of some relation to Kaien, Kukaku, and Ganju, but because he left the Soul Society, he also left the Shiba Clan. As such, nobody in Ichigo's family is a part of the Shiba Clan. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Nav Templates Since Ichigo is no longer Visored or XCution (and XCution has been effectively shut down), could we remove the two navigation templates and replace it with the Quincy navigation template? --Kamikaze839 (talk) 20:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :The nav templates still list former members, which Ichigo is included in.-- ::Fair enough, but shouldn't we at least add the Quincy Nav Template if we have it? --Kamikaze839 (talk) 22:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ichigo's "race" Concerning the most recent chapter, we're told Isshin was transformed into a Shinigami/Human hybrid to balance out Masaki's Hollow/Quincy hybridization. Considering this, I don't think the label "human (part quincy)" is an appropriate description of the nature of Ichigo's state. At this point it appears that he is indeed human/quincy/shinigami/hollow according to how Kubo has set this up. There seems to be distinct differences between these four states of being, and it's not as simple as "everything is just a human soul with different powers." At the very least, the state of his being should be labeled as "unknown," and I would argue that the current label was put in place prematurely. Dumai12 (talk) 04:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Seeing as you wanna go into what the story said, at least 2 characters one being Isshin himself has stated that Ichigo is not a Shinigami. Ichigo has exhibited no hollow abilities since obtaining the FGT and his father once again says he is not a shinigami but he is not entirely human and then goes on to explain his mother was a quincy. Also to make a point, the most recent chapters states nothing more then what was required to keep masaki from hollowfying. Isshin is still innately shinigami though while in the gigai he was not for any purpose shinigami but trapped between the concept spiritually but was a human for all basic purposes. He didnt change races he just changed states of being due to the situation. What has went on before is past tense the current content has ichigo as simply a mixed blood quincy with possible shinigami powers due to his heritage. Having shinigami powers is completely different from being a shinigami. Any such attempt to change this would not only be inaccurate but making something already explained unnecessarily convoluted for fan appeasement.-- :Sal is right. Ichigo is a Human Quincy with Shinigami powers, not some crazy mix of all 4 canon races.--Xilinoc (talk) 05:03, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ichigo has been an alive human from the start!! He is part Quincy because he exhibited Quincy abilities!! And he has been stated not to have been a proper Shinigami given his lack of Asauchi!! He's Human!! :Also note that at any given time in the series, Ichigo has displayed no more than 2 different species powers. EVERY character in the series has referred to Ichigo as a Human and NOT a Shinigami, with the exceptions of those who don't know he's a human. He has lost his Hollow powers and hasn't shown any sign of still having them. So far being a Human and part Quincy would be best for now. Why would Aizen (and now the Soul King himself) be interested in a half Quincy then, since this is what you're saying Ichigo would have been at birth? This chapter is pretty clear in describing the now unique states of Masaki and Isshin. Urahara states that Isshin needs to become a being between shinigami and human to balance out masaki's hollow/quincy state (note that in this scene it's implied Masaki isn't even considered part human). Kubo has basically outright said that these states of being are inherently different. While some may consider the prospect of Ichigo having genetically inherited all of these attributes absurd, this is almost assuredly what this chapter is pointing to. The "you're not a shinigami" statement shouldn't be taken at face value, and probably merely meant that he is not a "complete shinigami." Like I said, this chapter puts into question the nature of Ichigo's soul yet again, and is more indicative that he is this four race hybrid than a mere human/quincy. Again, at least an "unknown" label should be put in at this juncture. Dumai12 (talk) 05:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :We dont assume to know what plans or motivations character have before it is revealed, nor should that be the reasoning for determining content. Nor do we assume what kubo's intentions are or go against whats stated. You cant take information and say this is fact but then say that other information that is outright stated multiple times isnt. Your assuming the content based on your own view, your speculating the information past knowledge available. If you had read the content policies of the wiki you would be aware with why this is not acceptable. The content will not be changed if you have any further issue with that then you can speculate on what ifs and maybes on Bleach Asylum.--